Toolboxes with handles to allow carrying and fold out compartments are well known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,066 describes a fishing tackle box having a central section with a carrying handle and fold out side trays which are hinged to the central section and have trays with transverse and longitudinal partitions for the reception of items such as bait and small fishing tackle. The side trays may be kept latched in a vertical position using traditional over centre catches.
Another example of a prior art toolbox is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,166. This describes a more modern interpretation of the fishing tackle box of U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,066 and also has a central section with a handle and fold-out side trays which may be latched in the vertical position. This disclosure however allows the side trays to rest flat on the same surface as the central section which provides for greater stability in the open position and also allows heavier items to be stored in the side sections. However, to achieve this improved stability design, the central section has had to be made small and only contains small storage compartments.
With increasing availability of bulky items such as battery powered hand power tools, it increasingly desirable to be able to store larger items in a toolbox of the type described above. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,166, there are no compartments suitable for storing power tools and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,066 the central compartment contains very little storage and the side trays are both too small and too unstable (even requiring a support leg to avoid toppling) to store large and heavy items such as power tools.